


they're a pub band

by imayormaynotbelost



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, because i wanted a pop punk au, because idk how to write romance, no they arent childhood friends, pub band au, scorpia and entrapta are mentioned like once, they don't actually get together in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayormaynotbelost/pseuds/imayormaynotbelost
Summary: Catra definitely didn't stay to listen to their entire set because of the lead singer. Nope, definitely not.





	they're a pub band

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of my first time on ao3 and writing so i have zero clue what im doing anyways i did this in like 3 hours and proofread it once so if there's any mistakes it's entirely on me lol  
> so kind of a pop punk band au because i wanted one and this fandom is just 99% angst and im tired  
> i kind of imagine their music style to be like a mix of Pierce The Veil's "Floral and Fading" and The 1975 so they are generally kind of electropop but can go hard if they want to (mostly because those two were stuck in my head when i wrote this)  
> anyways enjoy reading this lol

Wow. Today was certainly a shitty day. First it was those 3 lousy excuse of project mates that have been slacking so hard that even Catra’s jaw was slack from disbelief, and now it’s this prick that was threatening to call her manager on her for her “poor service” and “constant threatening glaring”. She wanted to smack that damn goatee off of his prissy face that looked like it came straight out of a ‘Don’t Talk to Strangers’ poster. Okay, so she might have _accidentally_ split his replacement _café au lait_ on him. Okay, her tone with him might had been a little curt. Okay, he might have been able to hear her teeth grinding for the past ten minutes. But it most definitely wasn’t her fault that too much hot milk was added into his stupid _café au lait_ , or that his specified latte art of two swans dancing was a butchered, or that his _café au lait_ was too hot. Those were all entirely on the barista. So why was _she_ getting flamed to all hell by this fool for it?

She got sent home after a little shouting match ensued between the two of them. Of course, that was after being reprimanded by her supervisor while that goatee man watched on with that damn smug smile on his face.

So yeah, a real shitty day indeed. But you know what’d cure that? A drink or ten, perhaps.

Except she probably shouldn’t be all sad and mopey at home, where Scorpia would come and bother her with her worried questions about “Oh, what’s wrong?”, “We’re best friends and you’re not okay, tell me what’s wrong!” and “Who hurt you? I’d find them and rip their arms off!”, before she’d instead of giving up, push Entrapta towards Catra and ask Entrapta to commence operation ‘Cheer Catra up!’.

Catra lived with Scorpia and Entrapta in what could be considered the outskirts, dividing the rent as being a university student didn’t exactly pay. Catra had that ridiculous waitress job since she had to be able to pay her portion of the rent – though Scorpia did offer to cover it until she got out of university. Even going to university was her idea after all. Scorpia, meanwhile, was trying to keep her finances afloat while pursuing her passion for art. And Catra wasn’t going to lie, Scorpia was a pretty damn good artist. Entrapta was surprisingly doing the best of the three of them, having many overfunded Kickstarter projects for her various robots that looked like something right out of a sci-fi story. 

Since they were in what was practically the outskirts, there were only two decent bars around. Hoping to avoid her overly empathising roommate, Catra decided to head to the one further from their apartment. It was her first time there since she was normally too tired to make the longer trip, and looking around she realised that it was a more peaceful setting than the one she frequented. There was a soft jazz track playing in the background, and the people hanging around were mostly having a quiet conversation over a few drinks in small groups. The dance floor was thankfully not full of drunkards throwing a small mosh party of their own, but a small crowd had gathered in front of a makeshift stage, waiting for something to happen. 

_At least no one is going to bother me as I down as many drinks as it takes for me to forget about everything that happened,_ Catra thought as she made her way to the bar. Just as she signalled to the bartender, the smooth jazz music abruptly cut off and a deafening roar tore out from the mini crowd surrounding the stage. _Great. Real peaceful._

Still, she looked over at the stage. She had a pretty good view from the bar top table she was sitting at, and curiosity, at this very moment, might have in fact killed the cat. Three people strode out onto the stage. There was a slender guy with dark purple hair, wearing a crop top that showed off his bellybutton piercing and making his way over to a drum kit; a stocky girl with pastel pink and purple hair, wearing an oversized sweatshirt and making her way over to a guitar. But this last person, she made Catra’s heart forget what its sole job was for a second. She had to remember how to breathe once she laid her eyes on her. She wore her blonde hair in a high ponytail, and had a red varsity jacket over a plain white shirt. The four piercings she had in her ears (two standard lobes, one helix and one upper lobe – was she staring too hard?) seemed to glint in the light. Also, was that a piercing in her left eyebrow?

Damn, she was definitely staring too hard. Breaking out of her trance, she realised that majority of the crowd was also reacting to her presence. She exuded an aura of confidence, and demanded, _no, commanded_ the attention of everyone in the room. The static that was playing in her trance slowly dissolved until screams and shrieks of adoration overloaded Catra’s hearing. One word – no, a name – stood out from all the noise. _Adora._

_Adora_ walked over to the mic and unslung her guitar from the stand casually, as if three quarters of the crowd wasn’t currently experiencing heart failure over her presence. She played a few riffs, looked up, and smiled in Catra’s general direction. Catra’s heart forgot how to do its job again. She swallowed. _Come on, she probably wasn’t even smiling at you!_ There was a strangled squeak to her right and the girl next to her promptly passed out. _Well, let’s just aim to not end up like her._

“Hey Bright Moon Club, are you guys ready to have a good time?” Adora’s question was immediately met with roaring applause and cheers of twice the volume than before, before the trio promptly launched into their set.

They weren’t too bad actually. Catra might even be generous enough to say that they were really good and deserved to be signed on that very instance. That was, of course, not a biased conclusion based on their lead vocalist’s charm. No, Catra was definitely not staring at Adora for the entirety of their performance instead of paying attention to the music. She just couldn’t keep her eyes off her. Catra had fallen under her spell and there was no escape. She swore that their eyes kept finding each other’s throughout the performance, though it might also be her wishful thinking.

It’s hard to keep track of time when you’re in a daze like that. An hour and a half had come and gone, and Adora was drawing out the final lyrics to their encore song. Her voice had gone raspy by the end, from singing some of their more punk songs. Catra didn’t mind the imperfection one bit. To her, it wasn’t even an imperfection. With the show over and her enchantress off the stage, she slowly turned around in her seat and set about regaining function over her body while finishing off her now room temperature beer.

The bartender leaned over the bartop and grinned at her. “She’s quite the beauty isn’t she? Got some serious pipes too.”

Catra looked up with a glare that was probably ineffective due to the heat rising to her cheeks. “I wasn’t staring.” Her words might have been a little too quick.

“Mm, sure thing. Whatever you say, buddy.” With a laugh at Catra’s expense, she resumed her cleaning of the glasses, though not before waggling her eyebrows at Catra. With that little unnecessary conversation over, Catra turned her attention back to her drink. _I was admiring her talent in singing. That’s definitely it. Her talent and charisma just made me stare too hard._

“Hey, can I have a margarita and two martinis?” _Oh come on, not that voice._ Don’t get her wrong, Catra would die to have a conversation with that breath-taking singer – a conversation that would definitely be about how good her singing was, but that was also kind of the thing. She might actually die. She was still recovering from what Adora did to her while twenty feet away from her. Taking a gulp of her beer, she turned around.

“Nice…vocals out there,” _Wow. Smooth, Catra. One word in and your brain shuts off._

Adora, thankfully, ignored Catra’s internal cringing and flashed her one of those disarming lopsided smiles. “Thanks,” she continued,” it means a lot, we’re still a small band after all.”

They proceeded to sit (or in Adora’s case, lean on the bar top) in what was probably awkward silence for the next few minutes – Catra mulling over the fact that now that Adora’s jacket was off, she could see the sleeve on her right arm, and it was quite the intricate tattoo of different flowers twisting and curling around one another, settling in their places perfectly – until the bartender set the glasses down with a bang. Adora grabbed the glasses and looked up, opening her mouth and then closing it again. There were just so many things she wanted to say to the stranger that caused her to mess up a number of notes. Like how her mismatched eyes were simply captivating, or how her presence seemed to be a beacon of light in the room, drawing Adora to her despite her best interest being to focus on the chords at hand. She was running out of time before she looked like a fool, just standing there holding her three drinks.

“We play every Friday,” she finally settled, a rush of words coming out,” Same place, same time. See you there?” She had a hopeful smile, and Catra simply couldn’t say no. Not that she’d want to, anyway.

“Yeah,” Catra breathed,” See you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo let me know if yall have any criticisms or anything im not sure if this went too well lol (and idk if there'll be a chapter 2 i didnt really plan much after they met lol)  
> but yeah they dont get together bc i literally cant write romance i tried so hard while describing what was going on in the bar and i almost died cringing
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
